Vehicles including internal combustion engines may include a mechanically driven vacuum pump. The mechanical vacuum pump is driven by the engine, and produces a vacuum. The vacuum is used to operate various components of the vehicle. The vehicle may further include a secondary air injection valve. The secondary air injection valve provides a flow of fresh air to the cylinder head, which is injected into the exhaust gas of the engine to improve emissions.
In some engines packaging constraints limit the available space in which the mechanical vacuum pump and/or the secondary air injection valve may be mounted to the engine, and particularly to the cylinder head.